


Tradition

by Mickey_99



Series: The Laser Craze [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know what to put, I hate tagging, I hate tagging so much, M/M, id rather drink bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Kissing during the match was tradition at this point. :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira
Series: The Laser Craze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Tradition

Kunimi knew something was up when on the way to laser tag the entire Aoba Johsai team was huddled at the front of the bus. Kunimi honestly couldn’t care less what they were talking about… Kunimi was… tired. Granted the reasons for his tiredness were good reasons. He had simply had one hell of a good night. Kunimi sends one more look in the direction of his team before shrugging and throwing on a pair of earbuds so he could sleep for the 30-minute drive.

Meanwhile the team is discussing strategy… More like how not to lose again.

“He is completely whipped for the Hinata,” Kindaichi whispers,” If it ends up as just the two of them again, we won’t win.”

“Kunimi is too good at the game,” Iwaizumi sighs,” He ends up as the last one left because he knows how to hide and has excellent aim and reflexes. Hoping for him to get out right away is a no go.”

“Damnit,” Oikawa groans leaning back in his seat. “We can’t keep losing. Our pride is on the line this time around, you know.”

“What if… we killed him,” Yahaba says.

“There isn’t friendly fire Yahaba,” Iwaizumi says,” Remember.”

“Yeah but we could always… you know… hand him over,” Yahaba responds.”

Everyone on the bus goes quiet for a moment.

“Let’s do it,” Oikawa says.

When the laser tag game started Kunimi took up a position where he could easily take out the other team. Sure, he could be approached from behind, but his teammates had his back. Or at least he thought they did. Right up to the moment where he had a bag shoved over his head and was picked up, carried, and dumped near the other team’s starting area. And Kunimi couldn’t retreat because HE WAS TIED UP.

“Goddamnit,” Kunimi mutters when he hears the buzzer go off. He sighs and waits for his fate.

“Akira?” Kunimi hears Hinata’s voice.

“Yeah,” Kunimi says tiredly, not having the energy to care,” I think they got sick of how much I let you win.”

“They betrayed you!?” Hinata asks surprised. Kunimi sees the rest of the Karasuno team standing behind Hinata with varying degrees of smirks on their faces. Well except for Tsukishima who had been forced to come this time, and Yamaguchi who just looked scared.

“Yup,” Kunimi said popping the ‘P’, then Kunimi got a brilliant idea,” Do any of you not want to play?”

There wasn’t even an answer from Asahi the Ace just tore of his vest,” Oh thank God,” Threw the vest to Kunimi and exited the play area.

“Alright,” Kunimi smiles,” I am on your team now.”

The first one to get taken out is Kindaichi. But this time Kunimi was the one to take him out.

“Think next time you turn on me bitch,” Kunimi says before tagging Kindaichi out. Though that was the only one Kindaichi actually remembers tagging out. Mainly because after Kindaichi. Kunimi got a bit distracted. After three games of playing Hinata was getting really good. Hinata now knew how to use his speed to his advantage, and while he might have been missing a lot of shots, he got hits in. And Hinata was the best at dodging and evading. Though the dodging and evading were a bit distracting for Kunimi. Especially since Hinata was faced away from him.

Hinata had a nice ass, Kunimi couldn’t deny it. It would be a lying if Kunimi did. And Kunimi’s mouth went dry as Hinata jumped and ran around. Kunimi just really wanted to kiss him. Kunimi smirks.

Well them making out at the end of the game is practically tradition at this point. Why not this time too.

Kunimi fires and tags Oikawa out of the game. Also saving Hinata from being tagged out.

Oikawa looks around confused for a second before noticing Kunimi and stomping angrily off the playing field.

Eventually it came down to just being Kunihina and Iwaizumi.

Hinata went running by in search of Iwaizumi and Kunimi just couldn’t take it anymore. He was having _problems_ from watching Hinata move around so much.

Kunimi reaches out and grabs Hinata’s hand, pulling the small boy straight into his lap. Of course, he ends up kissing Hinata. And of course, he has the barest of thought of just taking the boy right in the alcove they were hiding in. But Kunimi decided he didn’t want the team to see his boyfriend naked. That sight was for his eyes alone. But Kunimi could certainly show a couple people a piece of what they were missing.

Kunimi latches onto Hinata’s neck with his lips and Hinata lets out a quiet moan as Kunimi sucks on his neck gently.

“Really Akira?” Hinata asks smiling.

“Sorry,” Kunimi says. But he isn’t really sorry at all. Instead of continuing to be ‘sorry’, Kunimi pulls Hinata into a deep kiss.

Hinata smirks against his lips before raising his gun and firing the laser at a target behind Kunimi.

Kunimi hears Iwaizumi curse and Hinata giggle.

“Goddamnit!!!” Iwaizumi yells,” Do you two REALLY have to make out every single game.”

“Come on Iwaizumi-san,” Kunimi says,” It’s like tradition now.”

Later when Aoba Johsai got on the bus, Kunimi was surrounded.

“YOU BETRAYED US!!!” Oikawa yells angrily.

“You tied me up and threw me to the other team,” Kunimi deadpans.

“IT WAS FOR THE GOOD OF THE TEAM!!!” Oikawa shouts.

“And mine was for the good of my entertainment,” Kunimi says back.” I was, in fact, very entertained.”

“More like for the good of your dick,” Kindaichi murmurs.

“You’re just salty because your boyfriend couldn’t take me out while I was busy making out with mine.” Kunimi says. Kunimi hears Iwaizumi trying to defend himself,” Besides, Kunihina is obviously the best couple out of all of yours. In fact, I would say we are the best of all the couples we know.”

A dark aura settles over the bus,” Alright,” Oikawa says darkly,” Next time it’s couples vs couples. Best couple is the one that wins.”

“Deal,” Kunimi says smirking.

[Join the discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
